Elements
The elements (originally from Avatar, as well as other misc. series) are what make up the world, and the entire universe of KND, mainly within the Gameverse. Each element was created by a certain god, and that god serves as the guardian for that element, making sure that element stays in balance like all the others. Ages ago, the gods decided that mortal beings should have power over elements as well, to be able to protect themselves. They granted the mortals powers of Elemental Bending. Whenever a new mortal was born, the gods would be aware, and see into the newborn's heart. Depending on what personality they would have, they would grant the mortal an elemental power befitting that personality. Elements and Bender Types Water Water was the element created by the Moon Goddess, Cresselia, and the Ocean God, Kyogre. They would grant the power of Water to mortals who possessed a feeling of change. Waterbenders gain their power from the moon, and one who has power over water can control almost any liquid. Earth Earth was the element created by the Volcano God, Groudon, and the Earth God, Regigigas. They would grant the power of Earth to mortals who possessed a stubborn strength of heart. Earthbenders can control any sort of ground material, like mud, sand, and even metal. Fire Fire was the element created by the Sun God, Solaris. He would grant the power of Fire to mortals who possessed a burning passion for something. Firebenders gain power from the sun, the hottest fire, and can control and manipulate any sort of heat. Air Air was the element created by the Sky God, Rayquaza. He would grant the power to mortals who possessed a feeling of freedom, and contained a free spirit. Airbenders have the ability to manipulate wind, and can also fly. Poison Poison was the element created by the Poison God, Hexxus. He would grant the power to mortals who possessed feelings of hurt, painful insults about them spoken by other people. Poisonbenders have the ability to conjure poison gases, and can control any sort of hazardous material or medicine. Shadow Shadow was the element created by the Shadow Goddess, Midna. She would grant the power to mortals who possessed a feeling of hiding from the world, staying in the shadows. Shadowbenders can speak to shadows and befriend them, manipulating them to their will. Shadowbenders gain their power from dusk, but few of them possess the power of dawn. Psychic Psychic was the element created by the Ancestral Spirit, Mew, and the Knowledge Goddess, Uxie. They would grant the power to mortals who had strong imagination. Psychicbenders use their mind to control ordinary objects and even people, and can also use their mind to teleport or change size. While most may not see it, the Element of Psychic keeps planets and such in orbit. Very powerful psychicbenders can create anything from their mind, including Imaginary Friends. Fear Fear was the element created by the Nightmare King, Darkrai I, and also resides in his cloned son, Darkrai II. They would grant the power to mortals who felt a strong sense of fear. Fearbenders can unleash their fear as a physical power, such as screaming, and can even induce fear in other people. Emotions In actuality, Fear is a sub-element to Emotions, created by Mesprit, the Goddess of Emotion. Emotionbenders are deeply attached to their emotions and may even be more over-emotional than others. They can sense peoples' emotions, manipulate emotions, or even use attacks based on emotions. However, Mesprit grants the power to only a choice few, so fearbenders are more commonplace. Music Music, or Sound, was the element created by Song Spirit, Meloetta. She would grant this power to mortals who were in strong contact with their emotions and soul and wanted to release them in the form of song. Musicbenders can manipulate sound, and their chi is rainbow-colored. Space Space was the element created by the Space God, Palkia. He would grant the power to people who possess a feeling of being open to others. Spacebenders are similar to psychicbenders. They have the power to ignore the laws of gravity, and can even create barriers to occupy open space, as well as warp to other open spaces. Time Time was the element created by the Time God, Dialga, and is probably the most powerful of the elements. He grants the power to mortals who possess strong memories. Timebenders have the ability to manipulate time at will, from slowing it down, speeding it up, and even traveling through time. The Element of Time has the strongest importance of any element, as any tinkering with it could destroy things drastically. Therefore, Dialga only grants the power to certain people. Matter Matter was created by the DNA God, Deoxys. Matterbenders are able to control any state of physical being, turning solids into liquids or breaking any sort of matter into particles and rearranging them, essentially making the bender seemingly on par with an Avatar, if not stronger. Because of the threats this power could pose, Deoxys only grants the power to trustworthy mortals, though the spirituality behind it is unknown. Energy Energy is essentially chi in its purest form, the source of all life and power, created by God Arceus. The Spirit World is completely composed of energy, therefore only gods and spirits can directly bend it. It is through energybending that gods can give or take away a person's bending. Certain mortals who are closely attached to the Spirit World in some way (namely the Avatars) can bend energy. Most energy is either comprised of Light or Darkness, the key components of the spiritual side of elements. These components play a bigger role with energybending. Water Symbol.png|Water (© V-PK)|link=Waterbending Earth Symbol.png|Earth (© V-PK)|link=Earthbending Fire Symbol.png|Fire (© V-PK)|link=Firebending Air Symbol.png|Air (© V-PK)|link=Airbending Shadow Symbol.png|Shadow (© V-PK)|link=Shadowbending Light Symbol.png|Light (© V-PK)|link=Lightbending Darknessbending symbol.jpg|Darkness|link=Darknessbending Light & Dark Elements Most of the elements are categorized by Light or Darkness. The Light Elements; Water, Earth, Fire, and Air, have earned their name because they are the most commonly known. When the Supreme God, Arceus, granted these powers to the very first Avatar, the first Negatar was also granted the Dark Elements, Poison, Shadow, Psychic, and Fear, unintentionally. For that reason, the Avatar's elements were classified as Light, and the Negatar's were classified as Dark, also because the first Negatar possessed an evil heart, while the Avatar's was good. The reality is, however, that each element possesses two common qualities: Light and Darkness, as they can all be used for good and evil, depending on the heart of the benders. Light and Darkness are also elements themselves, and can be used for the same reasons: Light can be used for evil, and Darkness can be used for good. Regarding spirituality, each element has positive and negative sides. For example, while Air is the symbol of a free, peaceful soul, it can also refer to being lawless, abusing one's freedom with chaos. This therefore applies to the element's physical side. For example, poison is more known to hurt people, however there are healthy medicines that save people, the same way there are healthy feelings and hurtful feelings. Light was the element created by the Goddess of Light, Palutena, and Darkess was created by the Goddess of Darkness, Medusa, and the Demon Kings, Demise and Malladus. The power of light would be given to mortals with a heart of good, and darkness is granted to mortals with a heart of evil. But according to the balance, each element balances the other. Over time, Darkness grows inside a heart, destroying that person from the inside, but the Light returns to bring that person to their senses. Ailments Ailments are curses, or side-effects that can be gained through certain elements. Almost each element has its own special ailment, which benders can place upon their foes. Frozen Freezing is the Water/Ice Element's ailment. If a person is frozen, they'll be unable to move or attack. However, if the ice is melted, they can escape. Burned Burning is the Fire Element's ailment. If a person catches on fire, they'll slowly take damage. Luckily, they can easily put fire out by rolling. Poisoned Poisoning is the Poison Element's ailment. Similar to fire, if someone is poisoned, they'll slowly take damage. Only difference is, fire can be put out. Blinded Blinding is the Shadow Element's ailment. If someone is hit with a good amount of Shadow Breath, they'll be blinded for a short time, unable to see. Confused Confusion is the Psychic Element's ailment. Using mind-tricks or Psycho Shockwave can cause the person to gain a headache, making them confused and attack their own allies. Shrunk Shrinking is also an ailment given by psychic, or even by other things. Someone hit by this ailment will reduce in size, making them more vulnerable. Stunned Stunning is the Fear Element's ailment. If people become shocked with fear, they'll be unable to move themselves. Paused Pausing is the Time Element's ailment. Similar to freezing, a timebender can pause someone in place. Only difference is, they can only escape when the effects wear off. Spirituality People are granted their element powers based on their would-be personalities, as those personalities befit the spiritual side of the element. All elements have two parts, the physical side and the spiritual side. The physical side involves utilizing the basic powers and attacks, while the spiritual involves meditation and contemplating why one has those powers. Usually, a bender would need to master both sides in order to become a master, or even a Logia. These same rules apply with the Light and Dark Sides, as each element has light and darkness both spiritually and physically. Chi "Chi is essentially life-force, the essence which every human has, and gives them life. As you can surmise, elemental strength is connected to our life-force. And by using our elements, we decrease the amount of chi currently in our bodies, but such is the case with every being. We all become tired, but eventually, that strength returns, as does the chi. But every average bender contains a great amount of Element Chi, none can possibly exert it all in one battle. ...Unless you were dealing with an enemy of incredible power, you have no choice." -Oshus, explaining chi. (src) Chi is the essence that all beings are born with. It is a flow of energy that exists within peoples' bodies. Benders are granted a particular Element Chi by the element's god, and allows them the control of the respective element. Each different element is represented by a different colored chi, such as orange for Fire or black for Shadow, and it can be passed down through birth, too. Depending on the bloodline of a bender's family, the chi could be represented in different forms, and alter the state of the bender's power, making them weaker or much stronger. Benders' chi is usually concentrated in a primary location, depending on which bender you are. Psychic Chi is concentrated in the brain, Earth Chi is concentrated in the feet, Water Chi in the arms, etc.. Personal Chi Personal Chi, or Willpower Chi, is the chi that all beings have and use - as the name implies, it is a person's very ability to move, think, or act. Various martial arts were created and developed by people who have harnessed their own Personal Chi, a prime example being Haki. Element benders' chi is also a Personal Chi, but it enables them to control a particular element using their will and thoughts. Nature Chi Nature Chi is chi that exists in nature and the environment. Benders who have Personal Chi that matches the Nature Chis are able to send their chi out into nature, and therefore control it. Logia benders are benders that have made their Personal and Nature Chis as one, allowing them to become their element. Chi Unison Chi Unison is the act of two or more benders combining their chi to create a special affect with their combined elements. For example, a firebender and an earthbender combining their chis would be able to bend lava (assuming the earthbender isn't strong enough to do so on their own). A bender with multiple elements can conduct Chi Unison by their selves. Chi-blocking Chi-blocking is the physical or spiritual ability to lock the flow of chi, by either stamping chi-block symbols on objects or structures, or rapidly punching areas where chi is concentrated, thus sealing it for a short time. In the case of spacebenders, strong enough spacebenders can reach into others of their kind and pull the chi directly out, adding it to their own or others. After death If a bender dies, the elemental chi will still exist in their body, unless the body is destroyed or decays over time. But if the chi still remains, their bodies can be taken and harnessed for energy, likely to power machines or enhance the strength of other benders. Also, if a dead body is reanimated using magic or the sort, those bodies can still manipulate the elements. The souls that inhibited the bodies, however, lose their element powers when they enter the Spirit World, but they can be chosen to become a spirit of that element by the respective god, and be granted elemental power even as a spirit. Meditation and Training Element benders can improve their chi and strength by generally training with their element. By engaging in battles that utilize their element, they become stronger with it. But this only improves the physical side, it's important that they train the spiritual, too. They often do so through meditation, sitting calmly in an atmosphere of their element and feeling its spiritual energies. Benders also train their spiritual side by expressing the hidden meaning of their element. For example, airbenders express freedom in some way, earthbenders express willpower, and psychicbenders express imagination. Regarding the physical side, chi comes in both light and dark forms, as the elements can be used for either side. Therefore, both forms can be increased in strength. Normally, the dark side of chi is strengthened through doing dark things with the element, such as using it to kill. Creative Aesthetic Creative aesthetic refers to applying more creative aspects to one's bending form. Sheila Frantic, a lightbender for instance, will sometimes turn her Light Spheres into fist-shapes, or icebenders can create creatures out of ice or snow and have them attack like those creatures would. It is believed that applying creativity to one's bending will make the element easier to bend, which could also result in stronger attack power, rather than using a standard, common form of those attacks. Psychicbenders, some of whom rely on Imagination, are the most common types to apply creativity to their attacks. Diseases & Disablities Chi Overload If a bender were to try and absorb a terrific amount of external chi, far greater than they're physically able to carry, Chi Overload will happen. This is when the bender's chi paths ultimately shatter, making them unable to bend their element. When Chi Overload happens, the bender will be in great pain, but it won't render them completely handicapped. Chi Overload is more commonly seen with lightningbenders, as lightning is an extremely unstable force. A shadowbender could get Chi Overload by taking too many alternate shadows with the power Shadow Thief. Chi Disuse Chi Disuse is a sickness that comes in many different forms, depending on the element in question. It happens when a person goes a very long time without using their own chi, namely in areas heavily fluent with that chi. The greatest example of Chi Disuse are the citizens of Pueblo de Niebla, a village of poisonbenders who went generations without using the chi they forgot they had. As seen with Niebla, poisonbenders with Chi Disuse became very sick and weak. Firebenders with Chi Disuse will gain constant heat flashes, airbenders will feel dizzy and lightheaded, and lightningbenders will get lots of static shocks. Bending Levels Dragon Style Dragon Style is a form of bending invented and used by dragons. Benders are able to inhale and consume large quantities of their element, and can enhance their own chi. This enhance will slowly shrink away when the bender unleashes it. Dragon Benders can also blow a breath form of their element from their mouth. Dragon Style is more common among firebenders than others. Mastering Dragon Style requires benders to use body and chi-flow movements that dragons would use for numerous hours. Benders can master the form easier by training with actual dragons. Waterbenders and airbenders can use abilities that require them to inhale their element and blow it back. However, they cannot store large quantities of water or air inside their bodies, so they cannot be mistaken as Dragon Benders unless they have mastered the form. Known Dragon Benders: *Chris Uno (firebending) *Wendy Marvell (airbending) *Iroh (firebending) *Azula (sapphire firebending) *Raimundo Pedrosa (airbending) *Omi (waterbending) *Clay Bailey (earthbending) *Kimiko (firebending) Fury Mode Danika’s angered, torment-filled eyes glowed white as her whole body became a pitch-black shadow. Her form expanded as shadow tentacles emerged, the Vaporians beeping like crazy as they tried to retreat, but Danika’s tentacles crept into the shadows and slid beneath them, popping up and killing the aliens. -Description on Danika's conversion to Shadow Fury. (src) Fury Mode is a powerful form of the bender's release of chi, which normally opens when the bender opens their Chi Gate, or when they are in great danger or emotional pain. It makes the elemental chi visible on the outside of the body, swallowing the bender in that element and greatly increasing their bending strength. A bender normally has to train with their element enough to be able to open their Chi Gate, but very powerful benders can unlock it through emotional instinct, or automatic reaction to certain danger. In that case, the bender may not have any control and be unaware of their actions, hurting even their allies. Only benders who naturally open their Chi Gates have control. Fury Mode has a limited time for use, depending on the bender's strength, and once it wears off, the bender will become more weary, as it exerts more chi than normal. Benders who possess two or more elements can open both Chi Gates at once, but risk losing more energy. The Avatar and Negatar both have a special form of Fury Mode, called the Avatar/Negatar State, the most powerful of Fury Modes. They are Fury Modes they can remain in for extended amounts of time, as Aang could stay in it for 100 years, and Lord Gnaa for 5 years. Logia bending Logia is the highest level of bending, in which the bender becomes so in tune with their element, both spiritually and physically, their body can become that element, making them nearly invincible. In their Logia state, they can merge with a huge body of their element, like the ocean for waterbenders, and become supremely powerful. Logia benders are only weak against Armament Haki and the opposite of their respective element. They can also be chi-blocked, but physical chi-blocking requires Armament Haki. God Chi According to the Challenge Agreement, benders of respective elements are able to challenge the gods of those elements to acquire the god's personal chi. If the bender wins, they get to possess God Chi, making their selves more powerful. If they lose, the god removes that person of their bending. Known God Chi Users: *Jennifer Bush (Light) *Chelia Blendy (Air) Stories They Appeared (NOTE: This list mainly names stories that contained multiple bending forms, or explains bending in general.) *Fairy Sisters *Before They Were Kings *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Zen and Intent *Operation: CLOWN *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Her Special Skill (talked about) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia "Of everything in my series, the element bending has become the most popular concept. The basic moves for the elements originate from an array of crossover series, but I take pride in expanding upon them with my own ideas. I guess I should feel complimented that others are taking from me, but I would like to hope - to put it simply - that people embrace the 'spiritual' side of the elements, the beauty in nature found in the concept. Not just use element bending because it's 'cool.'" -Gamewizard2008 *Several fans of Gamewizard's series have used the concept of element bending in their own stories. **The Top 2 favorite elements of authors are shadow and psychicbending. *Some fans mistake the many terms for the bending styles to be capitalized (i.e. Shadowbending), or sometimes two words (Psychic Bending), when really they are just one, lower-case word. However, the element names by themselves (without the word "bend") can be capitalized to specify the power. Site Poll Which element is your favorite? Water Earth Fire Air Music Poison Shadow Psychic Fear Light Darkness Space Time Matter Energy Category:Benders Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Abilities Category:Substances